


innervision

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae gets it. Sex is good. Sex is <i>great.</i> Jongdae likes sex just as much as any other guy in his twenties, but his neighbor takes it to a whole new level. Jongdae has never heard someone sound so into it and... well, so <i>aggressive. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	innervision

Yeosu, Jongdae thinks, is a lot different than Seoul.

Jongdae had loved Seoul. Jongdae had loved the view from his parents' twelfth-story apartment, and he'd loved the way that everything he could ever possibly need was in walking distance. Jongdae had loved the high-rise buildings and the nightlife and the food and everything else that came with living in the capital.

So how the fuck did he end up here?

Jongdae's first choice had been Seogwipo. Seogwipo had offered him good pay at an engineering company. Seogwipo was, incidentally, also as far away from Seoul he could go without having to leave the country. But for his parents' sake, Jongdae had decided to stay on the mainland so that it would be less of an effort for them to come down and see him. It's also only an hour by plane, but Jongdae had driven down in a car he'd bought for himself using what little savings he had.

His future is bright, though. That biomedical engineering degree hadn't come easily, but Jongdae had braved through it and found a job after graduation in Yeosu, a job that he was supposed to start on Monday. Only two days away.

Well, probably only one day away, now. Jongdae can't tell if it's still Saturday, or if the hours have evaded him and it's ass o'clock on Sunday morning. He's been having trouble sleeping that has nothing to do with anxiety about starting his new life in Yeosu, but more with a particular neighbor of his who he's yet to have encountered face-to-face.

Jongdae gets it. Sex is good. Sex is _great._ Jongdae likes sex just as much as any other guy in his twenties, but his neighbor, who seems to be right on the other side of the wall, takes it to a whole new level. Jongdae has never heard someone sound so into it and... well, so _aggressive._

It had started the day after Jongdae had moved into his new apartment. Everything was quiet the first night. Jongdae had left his window open so he could let the maritime atmosphere lull him to sleep. It had been great. The best night's sleep he'd had in months. But on the _second_ night, the moaning had started. It was quiet, at first, but distinctively male, progressively getting louder as the night wore on. It had continued the night after that, and the night after _that,_ and every other night to he point where Jongdae had had to stuff earplugs in just to block out the noise. Honestly, it was about time Jongdae actually _did_ something about the problem instead of hanging around and taking it. He didn't want life in paradise to be ruined by a lack of sleep.

Tonight is the night. The night Jongdae is going to do something about it. Banging on the wall wouldn't help - the neighbor might interpret it as a threat and just be louder, something Jongdae wouldn't be able to handle. So, grabbing a Cass Lite from his fridge, Jongdae chucks his slippers on and leaves his cozy apartment to confront his sex addict of a neighbor. The beer is a peace offering. Jongdae hopes it'll work.

He knocks on the door of his neighbor's apartment a few times before he gets an answer. The entire time, he's worrying in the back of his mind that his neighbor could be six foot tall and burly, and, oh, threaten to knock him out or something. It's unlikely. Still, it's a possibility. 

When his neighbor opens the door, Jongdae goes for a wide, nervous smile.

"Hey man, I just moved in a few days ago. My name's Kim Jongdae, and I'm really sorry to bother you at this hour, but would you mind keeping it down?" He offers the Cass to his neighbor, who to Jongdae's relief, isn't six feet tall and burly. He also doesn't look like he cares that he's been disturbed. "Here, take this. No hard feelings, yeah? And uh, congrats." Jongdae doesn't really know what he's congratulating his neighbor for. Maybe it's for the fact that he's managing to get himself laid every night. Jongdae throws in a wink to try and get that message across, but his neighbor just stares at him with an amused smile on his face.

"Do you want to come in?" Are the first words that leave his neighbor's lips. Jongdae frowns.

"Nah, that's alright. I'll, uh, let you get back to your girl." Jongdae waves to say goodbye, but his neighbor looks him up and down in a way that makes him shiver. It's only then that Jongdae realizes that he hasn't changed out of his sleep clothes. His chest is bare, and there's a breeze in the hallway that almost has him breaking out in gooseflesh.

"There's nobody here with me. I'm alone." His neighbor says coyly, tilting his head to the side. "Won't you come in?"

"O-oh." Jongdae stutters, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. Alone? Then... those noises... were they even his neighbor? Oh god, did Jongdae catch his neighbor watching _porn?_ "I'm so sorry, really... I didn't mean to bother you, it's fine, I'll just go now." Jongdae bows, taking a step back. 

"You didn't bother me. Please, come in. Let's get acquainted, Kim Jongdae-ssi." His neighbor says. Jongdae peeks up to see that his neighbor has stepped aside, opening the door wider. The apartment is warm, a lot more cluttered than Jongdae's, by the look of it, but Jongdae decides he may as well accept the invitation. He hasn't made any friends yet here in Yeosu, so he's not about to turn down the hand of friendship.

"Okay, then." Jongdae finally agrees, stepping into his neighbor's condo and kicking his slippers off at the door. 

"My name is Byun Baekhyun," his neighbor says, closing the door behind him. "What's a guy like you doing in a city like Yeosu?"

"Oh, well... I just graduated from college and I got a job offer down here." Jongdae says, hands curling into the pockets of his sweats as he awkwardly stands in the middle of Baekhyun's lounge. "It's nice, I like it here. I went to Hanwha Aqua Planet yesterday. That was pretty cool."

"A job offer. I see." Baekhyun walks to the kitchenette that mirrors Jongdae's own, flipping the cap of the Cass off with a bottle opener. "Are you sure you weren't trying to escape an angry girlfriend or something?"

Jongdae freezes, and his eyes narrow at his neighbor.

"What did you say?"

Baekhyun laughs, walking back into the lounge and gesturing for Jongdae to sit down.

"As you've seen, these walls are paper thin. I heard you screaming down the phone the other day to someone. Sunyoung, was it?" Baekhyun tilts his head at Jongdae again. Jongdae uncomfortably edges back until he reaches the sofa, plopping himself down after that.

"Well..." Jongdae can't deny that part of the reason he'd moved from Seoul so suddenly was to get away from his ex. His conniving, heartless bitch of an ex who decided that cheating on him after three years together was an acceptable thing to do.

"That's okay." Baekhyun says. There are three small sofas in Baekhyun's lounge. Baekhyun sits down on the sofa Jongdae is sitting on, right next to him, so that there's only an inch between them. "I won't listen again."

Talk of Sunyoung has Jongdae falling into a depressive stupor again. It's only been a month since the relationship ended, and whilst any feelings for her have been wiped from existence, he's still so _mad._

"I'll try not to listen to you, either," Jongdae mumbles. "As long as you keep it down."

Baekhyun chuckles breathily, placing his Cass down on the pretty glass coffee table. 

"I can't promise I'll keep it down. Sometimes I get really... _agitated_... and need to let it out somehow. I'm sure you understand."

"Uh." Jongdae looks up, and damn, Baekhyun is _really_ close to him now. His neighbor's hair is messed up, probably from pillows or something, and there's a look in his eye that Jongdae can't decipher. Or, more accurately, doesn't _want_ to decipher.

"Do you want to know how I play with myself, Jongdae-ssi?" Baekhyun asks, and wow, okay, it's definitely time to leave. 

"Well, not really?" Jongdae says lamely. He's not used to these situations. He has no idea how to handle them. "I mean, if that's a proposition--"

"It is." Baekhyun says, dropping a hand to Jongdae's thigh. A shiver runs down his spine.

"I'm not gay," Jongdae explains. "I didn't come over here to-- I just came over to ask you to keep it down. That's all. Nothing else."

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun asks, actually looking disappointed. He pouts, his hand gently tracing up Jongdae's thigh. Jongdae really, _really_ fucking wishes he hadn't worn these sweatpants, because they're thin. He can feel Baekhyun's touch through the material, and it's... it's just strange. "I thought for sure you'd finally come over so that we could have some fun. I've been fucking myself with that vibrator for days, and you _never_ came to see what was going on. I'm usually only that loud when there's someone between my legs."

"Wait. Wait, stop." Jongdae says, trying to shuffle away. His heart is racing and he wants to be under his blankets, hiding from the world and his sexually-focused neighbor. "You've been... doing that to yourself because of _me?_ Fuck, I don't even know you. That's just fucking _weird._ "

"I saw you when you moved in, hauling all those boxes in that tank top of yours. And fuck. You've got really good thighs." Baekhyun says, licking his lips and eyeing Jongdae's legs. He's not making any further attempts to get closer to him, though, something that Jongdae is grateful for.

"Well, that's a first. Nobody's ever complimented my thighs before." Jongdae says. He aims for ironic but ends up sounding awed. Which he definitely isn't.

"You're not into guys, right?" Baekhyun asks.

"No, I already told you I'm not gay." Jongdae rebuffs him.

"So you've never been with a guy."

"No, I haven't."

"Then," Baekhyun continues, "how do you know that you don't like being with guys if you've never been with one?"

"Well, I've never tried poking myself in the eye with a pair of chopsticks but I'm pretty sure I'm not into that," Jongdae says, hoping that this is the last he'll hear of it.

"That's melodramatic," Baekhyun says. "But... if you're really being serious, then I'm sorry I said anything. Really."

"Uh, that's alright. No problem?" Jongdae says, frowning. "But, uh, I should probably go now. I start my new job on Monday and I'm planning on going to the black sand beach tomorrow."

"Alright." Baekhyun stands up as if nothing happened at all. "I'll see you out."

"Okay." Jongdae rises fluidly, eyeing the door as if it's a pitcher of water in the middle of the desert. "It was nice meeting you, I guess."

Jongdae is pretty certain he won't be back. Not unless he receives a formal apology in the form of a letter under his door, or something like that. This is too much for him to handle at the moment. He thought Yeosu would be nice and quiet and free of drama but not even one week in and he's being propositioned by a stranger.

Before Jongdae even has a chance to get to the door, however, Baekhyun is tugging on his hand and spinning him around and all of a sudden a pair of very warm lips press to Jongdae's, making his mind go blank.

He should pull away. He should really fucking pull away but this kiss doesn't fill him with disgust or fear like it's supposed to. It's just warm. Warm and... maybe even... nice?

Baekhyun pulls away first, after only a few seconds. There's fear in his eyes, and it's so quiet that Jongdae can hear the rapid beating of his heart. Or is that his own heart? Jongdae can't tell. He's frozen in place, thinking about lips which don't belong to a woman. He should leave. He should get out of here.

When he doesn't react, Baekhyun leans in again, slower this time, giving Jongdae plenty of time to move away. 

Jongdae doesn't. Instead, he closes his eyes when Baekhyun kisses him for the second time, trying to figure out what the fuck he wants. Baekhyun's lips brush against his slowly, carefully, and eventually, Jongdae kisses back just as carefully. He can still pull away. There's plenty of time for him to pull away, retreat, and oh, maybe move down south to Seogwipo and pretend that this never happened. Maybe life on Jeju _would_ be nice.

What Jongdae _isn't_ expecting is the stir or arousal he feels in his gut as Baekhyun kisses him with more feeling. Less than a minute later and Jongdae has Baekhyun pressed against the wall, hands on his hips as he tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Baekhyun's lips are yielding as his arms wrap around Jongdae's neck. He moans so quietly that Jongdae thinks he's imagining it, but it's enough to send a stab of pleasure right where he doesn't want it. If this continues, then there's no going back...

"Fuck, what am I doing?" Jongdae mutters as he pulls away from the kiss. Baekhyun isn't deterred, instead pressing open-mouthed kisses down the column of Jongdae's neck. 

"Don't think about it," Baekhyun says quietly. "If your body wants it, then just let it happen. Don't fight it."

"I don't know if I want this," Jongdae says, his arms shaking. 

"If you don't want this... then stop." Baekhyun says, looking up into Jongdae's eyes. "You weren't supposed to kiss me back, but you did. Think about it carefully."

Jongdae likes the way Baekhyun's body is trapped beneath his, but it's fucked up. Baekhyun is a man, and Jongdae's straight. He is straight. Isn't... he?

"I don't know what I want," Jongdae admits. "But... I don't think I want to stop."

"Then don't." Baekhyun mutters, stealing a kiss for the third time.

Jongdae is more sure in himself this time. His hands don't stray further down than Baekhyun's hips, but he flicks his tongue against Baekhyun's lower lip and Baekhyun opens for him, meeting Jongdae's tongue with his own, and when Baekhyun rolls his hips against Jongdae's, Jongdae can't help but moan. His hands are shaking. His whole body is shaking. This... shouldn't be happening. But...

Baekhyun steps back, and Jongdae notices for the first time that he's breathing hard. He's attractive, as far as guys go. His skin is so smooth and Jongdae has to stop himself from cupping his jaw so he can get a better look at his neighbor's face. 

Reaching out a hand, Baekhyun looks up into Jongdae's eyes. There's questioning there, and Jongdae knows that this... _this_ is the point of no return. If Jongdae takes his hand then his life is going to change, because _this_ will always be a part of it.

He's not sure what ~this~ will really turn out to be, but he can guess.

Jongdae takes Baekhyun's hand with a racing heart, and it's only a few steps to Baekhyun's dark room, but Baekhyun has him pushed down onto the bed before Jongdae even has a chance to say anything, and instead of thinking about this over and over, he finally, forcibly puts his mind to rest as Baekhyun settles between his thighs. Jongdae spreads his legs shakily, leaning his head back onto Baekhyun's pillow. His bedsheets smell like expensive cologne. 

"Okay?" Baekhyun asks, resting his hands on Jongdae's waist carefully. After a nod, Baekhyun trails his thumbs over Jongdae's hips, and he suddenly wishes that he'd worn a shirt, because he knows that Baekhyun's eyes are raking over his torso. It sends a rush of heat to Jongdae's cheeks which is out of place. He's never usually the shy one.

"Just so you know... I've never done this before." He's getting hard already and he doesn't know why. He's sure Baekhyun can tell. "So don't like... expect anything?"

"Slow down," Baekhyun chuckles. "I'm taking my time with this. You have a beautiful body, I want to make this last."

"Baekhyun-ssi--" 

"Don't you think," Baekhyun says as he leans down to press a small kiss to Jongdae's navel, "that we're a little past formalities now?"

 _"Baekhyun,"_ Jongdae repeats, his voice whiny. "Cut me some slack here and don't... tease me."

"No promises," Baekhyun replies with a grin, his hands traveling down the tops of Jongdae's thighs. 

And Baekhyun does take his time, just stroking Jongdae's thighs as he waits for Jongdae's breathing to slow or his heart to stop racing or _something_. Jongdae is thankful because he's still not really sure about this. Right now in this moment, there's a longing in the pit of his stomach, but what about tomorrow? What about when he wakes up tomorrow morning alone (or worse, in Baekhyun's bed) and realizes that this was just a mistake that he can never take back? What if--

"Hey... relax, okay?" Baekhyun suddenly says. "I know this is new for you. I'm not... going to take advantage of that. Just relax. Breathe." One of Baekhyun's hands slips between Jongdae's thighs and Jongdae panics that he's going to go straight for the kill, but he relaxes some when Baekhyun just caresses his inner thigh, drawing small circles against it.

"You really like my thighs, huh," Jongdae huffs, remembering what Baekhyun had said earlier. "They're not that great, really."

"Are you kidding?" Baekhyun mutters, voice low. "They're... well." He licks his lips. "I don't know. I guess I just have a thing for thighs. Don't you have any... fetishes?"

"Well, I like breasts," Jongdae states. When Baekhyun gives him a look, he sighs, hips shifting just a touch because Baekhyun's fingers are _awfully_ close to his cock. "I don't know. I'm not-- I'm used to a woman's body. Not a man's."

"I suppose you can't really make a decision until you've really tried everything out, right?" 

Jongdae has to look away from Baekhyun because he fucking hates that smirk that Baekhyun is giving him, like Baekhyun is in control and Jongdae is his plaything. 

"Shut up."

Things start to get... _difficult_ when Baekhyun, clearly bored of the talking, trails his fingers lightly over Jongdae's crotch. Jongdae inhales shakily, gripping Baekhyun's sheets as a stab of pleasure shoots straight to his cock. 

"You're already hard," Baekhyun muses, sounding pleased. 

"Not completely," Jongdae manages to sound almost normal as he breathes out the statement. 

"Mhm," Baekhyun's palm presses flat against Jongdae's cock, gently rubbing just enough that Jongdae's hips buck up without warning. "Soon, though."

"I told you not to _tease_ me," Jongdae breathes through gritted teeth, his voice coming out just as whiny and wobbly as his insides feel. Baekhyun's hand feels _good._ He's gentle. He seems to like the fact that Jongdae is falling apart beneath his hand, and this isn't good... this really isn't good...

"I'll stop if you want?" His hand slows. Jongdae whines. This isn't fucking fair. 

"No, just... no..." Jongdae bites his lip, peeking at Baekhyun timidly. 

Jongdae is not, by nature, a shy person. Nor is he lacking in confidence. But Baekhyun makes him so unsure, completely in the dark about how his body is going to react, and suddenly, he feels as if he's a teenager all over again. When Baekhyun's thumbs slip into Jongdae's sweats, practically peeling them down Jongdae's legs, his breath hitches. _Especially_ seeing as the first thing Baekhyun does upon seeing Jongdae practically naked is burying his face against one of Jongdae's thighs, licking and nipping along the sensitive skin and knotting up his stomach in a way he's never experienced.

 _"Fuck,_ Baekhyun," Jongdae hisses as Baekhyun bites down hard, giving his thigh a hickey that's going to be very red in the morning. He wraps the other leg around Baekhyun's neck, frowning down at him, and is surprised with the laughter that bubbles out of his neighbor. 

"Not into hickeys?" Baekhyun guesses, and Jongdae pouts, gently squeezing Baekhyun's head between his thighs and wincing at the slight sting. 

"Too hard," Jongdae complains. "Go easy on me."

"You can touch me too, you know," Baekhyun says coyly as Jongdae's legs untangle from around his neck. "I don't bite."

"Yes you fucking do," Jongdae says, laughing shakily at the joke as his heart starts to race for what seems like the hundredth time today. 

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I won't bite from now on. Not hard, anyway," Baekhyun says, finally letting Jongdae's thighs alone and scooting up until he's sitting on Jongdae, leaning over him so that Jongdae is looking up into dark, mysterious eyes. Baekhyun's hard, too, Jongdae can feel it. 

Jongdae reaches up stiffly to place his hands on Baekhyun's thighs. 

"I... I'm still..." Jongdae swallows. "I'm not sure... what to do, if I touch you. I'm really..." nervous, uncertain, fucking scared shitless of what's going to happen " _uninformed_ about this."

Baekhyun stares down at Jongdae for a few long seconds, the only sound being Jongdae's embarrassingly loud heartbeat, before he finally nods and sits up, lightly resting on Jongdae's stomach.

"This isn't gonna work if you're too tense, you know," Baekhyun says. "But... when I was playing with myself and thinking about all the things that could happen if I was alone with you in my bed, not one of them involved _me_ being in charge of anything." He tilts his head, staring straight down at Jongdae. "Do you get me?"

Jongdae frowns as he tries to decipher what Baekhyun is trying to say.. but _oh,_ he gets it after a few seconds of deliberating. It would be easier if Jongdae was the one in control. He tries to fool himself by thinking that it can't _really_ be that different than being with a woman. Not... not really. It can't be a complete world of difference. At least... he doesn't think so.

"So what you're saying is, you want me to fuck you," he means to say it matter-of-factly, but the moment that word slips out, Baekhyun's eyes darken and his hips roll against Jongdae's almost subconsciously. 

"Y-yeah, that's what I want," Baekhyun mutters, chewing on his lip. "If you're down for that, I mean. If this is all getting too much for you, you can still back out, you know? I'm not... I don't want you to think I'm forcing you into this. I'm not."

"I know that." Jongdae says, exhaling through the burn of desire in his crotch. "I would have left before this if I was too uncomfortable. But I... want this. I do. I'm just unsure. Nervous. I've never been with a man, never really even thought about that and I'm worried what I'm going to wake up to in the morning." Regret? Shame? Or... something more difficult to deal with, like _relief?_ Bliss?

"Don't think about that now. If you want this, then I'm not going to stop you. And really, Jongdae, who cares if I'm a man or a woman? We're all just people with basic needs. It shouldn't matter. It _doesn't_ matter, so don't let _that_ of all things stop you." Baekhyun says, slipping off of Jongdae's stomach and off the bed, tugging his shirt off hurriedly and then starting on his sweatpants. Jongdae watches him, trying to analyze the foreign lines of Baekhyun's body in the darkness of his room, but Baekhyun wastes no time getting undressed and crawls back onto the other side of the double bed in just his boxers before Jongdae can get a good look.

"What now?" Jongdae asks a few seconds later.

"Well. What do you want to do?" Baekhyun asks easily.

"I want to kiss you," Jongdae says without even thinking about it. "I want to touch you, too, but not--"

"I get it. Not _there._ That's okay. Baby steps," Baekhyun flashes him, for the first time, an actually genuine smile which causes Jongdae to relax. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. And you're free to ask me anything. If you need to, of course."

"Yeah..." Jongdae doesn't think it's particularly sexy to ask questions about where things go or what to do leading up to sex, but he keeps it in mind. He's pretty sure he knows how things go, and he tries to put the mechanics of the situation out of his mind as he slowly rolls on top of Baekhyun so that they're skin to skin. Baekhyun is warm underneath him, and his heart is beating fast as well. He's nervous, too. Jongdae thinks it's... cute.

He doesn't mean to kiss Baekhyun gently. After all, they're not lovers, just two strangers who met by pure coincidence and have somehow ended up in bed together. But Jongdae can't bring himself to do this without feeling because, in a way, it's like he's losing his virginity all over again. Baekhyun isn't rushing him or demanding anything from him, so this is Jongdae's way of thanking him, because he has nothing else to give but his tenderness in this moment.

Baekhyun's mouth is pliant and his lips are soft. Jongdae can properly appreciate the way they move against his own now, because he's had time to think this through. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, dragging his tongue over Baekhyun's lower lip needily. Baekhyun moans quietly against Jongdae's lips, his hips rolling up against Jongdae's. He can't help the way his own hips roll back as Baekhyun's lips part beneath him, and it's all too much _already,_ he's already falling apart. It's like Baekhyun's body is burning him, and the fire is spreading through him without any chance of quelling it. He wants Baekhyun _now,_ but that desire is still clouded in confusion. 

"Y-you need to slow down," Baekhyun murmurs as he pulls away from Jongdae's lips, his voice a little shaky. 

"I am being slow," Jongdae mutters in response, dragging his hips over Baekhyun's heavily to make a point as he presses tiny kisses over Baekhyun's jaw. His hands had idled up and down Baekhyun's sides, eventually settling over his hips. Jongdae really _likes_ Baekhyun's hips.

"That's not what I meant," Baekhyun whines. "I mean... if you're not going to fuck me right now, then stop grinding on me because you're driving me fucking crazy and I don't want to come now because then it'll all be over and--"

"What if I want to fuck you right now?" Jongdae says boldly, cutting Baekhyun off. It's the right thing to say, because Jongdae's cock twitches as if in anticipation and it's then that he knows that this isn't really going to be a mistake. He really does want Baekhyun. Really fucking badly.

"Then do it," Baekhyun whispers. "Fuck me before I beg for it."

A part of Jongdae wants to hear Baekhyun beg, but the other part of him just wants to _feel_ Baekhyun. And that, Jongdae thinks, is scarier than anything.

"I will," Jongdae says, swallowing thickly because his mouth has suddenly gone dry. "But... you're going to have to walk me through this."

"That's okay," Baekhyun says lazily, his eyes clouded. "I can do that. First, to make this work properly... we're going to need lube. Thankfully, I still have mine out from... earlier." He smiles cheekily, and Jongdae suddenly remembers that the whole reason he came over in the first place was to ask Baekhyun to quieten down after he'd heard him---

Jongdae flushes, hoping it's dark enough that Baekhyun can't see, and looks over to Baekhyun's nightstand. His eyes adjust after a second or two and he reaches out for the lube, grabbing it cautiously and wondering what the hell he's going to do with it.

"When you've pulled my boxers off with your teeth and gotten rid of your own, you're gonna need to squirt some of that on your fingers and around my... _entrance._ I trust you know where that is."

"Yeah... the teeth thing isn't gonna happen." Jongdae chuckles once. "And don't worry, I don't live under a rock. I know the general theory even if I'm not entirely sure how to put it into practice."

He sets the lube on the bed next to Baekhyun, then scoots down a little so that he can pull Baekhyun's boxers down. He doesn't look, but as soon as the boxers are on the floor, he gives Baekhyun's cock a cursory touch with the tip of his fingers. Baekhyun inhales sharply, and Jongdae traces one finger lightly up Baekhyun's shaft, learning the texture. He's never touched a cock which isn't his own before. 

"You're teasing me," Baekhyun mumbles, whining afterwards as his hips tilt upwards, and Jongdae grins.

"I'm barely touching you. You're really sensitive," he trails his hand away from Baekhyun and back to the lube, picking it up again. "What exactly do I do with this?"

"Well... as you can imagine, you're gonna need to prepare me for you before getting to the fucking part. Otherwise..." Baekhyun wrinkles his nose. "Just coat your fingers in it, then gently push one finger inside me."

Jongdae follows his instructions, only hesitating for a second before plunging one finger inside Baekhyun's entrance slowly. He chews on his lip. He's fingered girls before, but this is different. Completely different.

He feels Baekhyun tense around him, and for a second wonders if he's done something wrong.

"No... it's cold. Plus, I haven't been touched like this in a long time by someone other than myself." Baekhyun explains with an anxious smile.

"I should have waited, huh," Jongdae mutters quietly. "I'm sorry. I'll try my best not to screw this up."

"Somehow, I don't think you will. You can add another finger, and when it feels easier to move, add another one," Baekhyun instructs. "It's not as tight as usual. I was fucking myself with my vibrator before you came around anyway." 

Jongdae is amazed at how casually Baekhyun talks about fucking himself, but Jongdae is slowly getting used to the way Baekhyun talks. He pushes in another finger, moving both of them until the thrust is easier, and eventually, he adds a third. He knows that men have prostates, which is supposed to be the equivalent of a woman's G-spot, but he's not exactly sure where it is, so he just thrusts his fingers inside Baekhyun until his neighbor is squirming underneath him with needy moans.

"Jongdae... fuck, right there..."

Jongdae doesn't know where _there_ is but he tries again, over and over again until Baekhyun moans louder, then tries to repeat his ministrations perfectly because he likes the way that Baekhyun's moans make his insides knot. 

Eventually, Baekhyun's body seems to pull away from Jongdae, so he stops moving his fingers and stares down at Baekhyun questioningly. 

"You can... fuck me now," Baekhyun says with as much eloquence as Jongdae expects, his eyelids fluttering shut. Jongdae pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun, and with ropy hands, removes his boxers slowly and tosses them to the floor. 

Jongdae doesn't think about it as he squeezes lube onto his hand, spreading it over his length. He doesn't think about it as he pushes himself inside Baekhyun, doesn't think about it as the sudden tightness envelops him. It's _so good._ Jongdae can't help but moan as he feels Baekhyun around him, and he pushes himself all the way in, watching Baekhyun's face for any signs of discomfort. 

Baekhyun makes a muffled noise at the back of his throat, his hips tilting up. Jongdae takes that as a good sign. As soon as Baekhyun's eyes open, all the lust and want that Jongdae feels mirrored in them, he can't help himself.

Jongdae begins to thrust, gently at first, his hands sliding up Baekhyun's chest. Everything in him is screaming to go faster but now Jongdae can see what Baekhyun meant about beautiful bodies and wanting to make something last. Baekhyun looks so good beneath him, his body is so warm and soft in ways he didn't expect, and Jongdae can't bring himself to just let this be over with. _Especially_ when Baekhyun's legs wrap around Jongdae's waist, pulling him closer.

A romantic at heart, Jongdae can't help the way his lips naturally gravitate to Baekhyun's. He keeps his thrusts slow and gentle, kissing Baekhyun deeply so that all he can do is whine in response. Baekhyun's legs squeeze around him, his hands gripping Jongdae's biceps as if willing him to go harder, go faster.

Eventually Jongdae can't hold back anymore. His hands slide down to Baekhyun's hips and his lips drop to Baekhyun's neck, leaving slow, open-mouthed kisses there. He starts to fuck Baekhyun with more fervor, his thrusts becoming stronger as he loses himself in the man beneath him. Baekhyun cries out and his hips start to move desperately against Jongdae's thrusts. It's so good, it's so fucking good and Jongdae has never felt _anything_ this good before. 

"P-please... don't stop," Baekhyun chokes out, and Jongdae grunts, biting down into Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun whines, clawing at Jongdae's back and _fuck,_ the nip of pain just pushes him further over the edge.

"Is it good?" Jongdae purrs into Baekhyun's ear once he's done with his neighbor's pretty neck. It's payback for the hickey on Jongdae's thigh, but this one will be a hell of a lot more noticeable. 

Baekhyun nods, biting down on his lip, and Jongdae slows.

"Tell me you like it," Jongdae insists, inwardly surprised at his newfound confidence. "I want to hear you say it."

"No, don't... don't fucking do that." Baekhyun whines, glaring up at Jongdae with playful accusation.

Jongdae slows some more, stroking Baekhyun's hips and flashing him a cat-like smile which has Baekhyun groaning out of annoyance and slapping Jongdae's ass. 

"Fuck me harder," he demands, voice whinier than Jongdae would have thought possible. "I don't play games with straight guys who I may have accidentally turned."

Jongdae isn't sure about _that,_ but his heart suddenly feels light. He likes that Baekhyun plays with him, probably as much as Baekhyun likes it that Jongdae doesn't rebuff his forward attitude. 

He presses one more peck to Baekhyun's lips before he sits up on his knees between Baekhyun's legs. Baekhyun shoots him a questioning look, but it disappears quickly when Jongdae pulls him half onto his lap. It's easier like this, to fuck him without distraction. It's better, too, for Jongdae, because he really fucking likes the way that his grip on Baekhyun's hips helps him go _deeper._

It's not long before Baekhyun is moaning in a _different_ way, and Jongdae goes harder, fucking Baekhyun with everything that he's got. He can feel himself tipping over the edge, and if he keeps going like this, then it's not going to be long before he comes.

"There," Baekhyun whimpers, his eyes screwed shut. Jongdae moans quietly, hoping that he hits the same place again when he thrusts. At the sound of Baekhyun's following whines, he figures that he's doing the right thing. 

"Good?" Jongdae echoes his words from earlier, mind too blank to formulate proper sentences, and Baekhyun nods in response as Jongdae fucks him into the sheets below.

"I'm... fuck, Jongdae... I'm gonna..."

He keeps going, exhaling when Baekhyun comes with a high-pitched mewl, and it's not long before he's coming himself, all the exertion and pleasure overwhelming him. Baekhyun tightens around him through his orgasm, and Jongdae moans as he rides out his own.

He slows, eventually coming to a stop. His whole body is numb, but in a good way, and as the reality of the situation hits him, he looks down at Baekhyun through his chagrin.

Baekhyun has his eyes closed, but he's smiling that fucking stupid annoying smirk which Jongdae is actually coming to like. 

"I..." Jongdae isn't sure what to say now. His chest is heaving and he pulls out of Baekhyun carefully, collapsing onto the bed next to him. He lands on the lube bottle and frowns, pulling it from underneath him and then reaching over Baekhyun to put it back on the nightstand. 

Baekhyun is looking at him when he relaxes back onto the bed.

Jongdae doesn't know what to say. Baekhyun doesn't seem to want to break the silence, but Jongdae does. He's not confused about what he's done, not really, but he feels like... he needs to talk about it.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted me to use a condom," is the first thing that comes out of Jongdae's mouth. Baekhyun blinks at him.

"Uh... that's okay. I didn't really think about that, but I know I'm clean." He smiles lazily. 

"So am I, but that's not the point... I should have asked anyway." Jongdae insists. His body is damp with sweat and he hopes that he doesn't ruin Baekhyun's nice-smelling sheets.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Baekhyun says, changing the subject. "You know. About turning you. That's not what I meant, and--"

"No, hey, don't worry about _that._ " Jongdae grins a little goofily. "Um, I'm not really sure what that was. I don't usually hop into bed with strangers, but I didn't... like..." he frowns as he tries to figure out how to phrase it. "I didn't have sex with you because I wanted to see what having sex with a guy was like. I had sex with you because in that moment, I _wanted_ to have sex with you. The fact that you're a guy... well, that's an issue, but it's like you said before. Why does it matter? It doesn't. Not right now."

Baekhyun really stares at him, undressing him with his eyes and making Jongdae feel like he's nakeder than he already is.

"You're confusing, Kim Jongdae." He finally says, and Jongdae smiles. Baekhyun's returning smile is full of light, and Jongdae doesn't feel like Baekhyun is looking at him as if he's a one night stand. 

"Hey, Baekhyun?" Jongdae asks suddenly. "I'm not sure if you're busy or anything tomorrow, but... would you like to come to the black sand beach with me? I'm still not really sure where it is, and I don't want to get lost. And, uh, more than that, I'd just appreciate the company."

And if Jongdae thought Baekhyun's smile was full of light before, it's even more blinding now.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for monster over at daelightsaving on lj  
> thank you g for making this possible and i guess v too for deflecting any kinds of msgs about fics with comments about peeing


End file.
